


Full of Surprises

by BroomballKraken



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: H'aanit had thought that, by this time in their relationship, Cyrus couldn't really surprise her much anymore. She was very, very wrong.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me what possessed me to write this, because I don't have an answer for you. Uh, so this is only my second smut fic, and oh boy is it a doozy, god xD Er, enjoy, I guess? I'll just see myself to the shame corner...

H'aanit had thought that, by this time in their relationship, Cyrus couldn't really surprise her much anymore. She was surprised to find out that he was a terrible cook, having found that out when she had thankfully lived through him almost burning their house down when he tried to secretly make dinner for her once. She was also shocked to find that he was absolutely insufferable to deal with when he was sick, and was dumbfounded when his strange ability to attract stray cats lead to them having to build a small barn behind their house for the 15 and counting strays that had followed him home over the course of a single month. She thought that all of this would have exhausted the shock out of her.

That is, until he had asked her to _peg_ him.

It started out like any other morning for them. H'aanit was awake before Cyrus, busy making breakfast, while Linde was, to her partner's annoyance, sprawled out in the middle of the kitchen floor, being a great tripping hazard. H'aanit had just pulled the porridge off of the stove when Cyrus shuffled into the kitchen, stifling a yawn as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail.

“'Morning, love.” H'aanit said, smiling as she kissed Cyrus' cheek.

“Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?” Cyrus asked, lightly kissing her forehead in return.

“Aye. Sit and eat. Thou hast a busy day today, eh?”

“Indeed.” Cyrus said as he sat down. H'aanit placed a steaming bowl in front of him and then sat down herself. “The students have their midterm examinations today. I do believe that most of them are quite prepared though. They are all smart and driven individuals.”

“Especially since they haveth such a great teacher.” H'aanit said, chuckling when Cyrus flushed bashfully.

“Ah, well, you flatter me, my dear.”

“'Tis not flattery if it 'tis true.”

Cyrus laughed at that, and they proceeded to eat their meal in comfortable silence. However, H'aanit sensed that something was off about Cyrus. He seemed...nervous? His eyes were darting about, but curiously avoiding landing on her, and he was chewing on his lower lip between bites of food.

“Cyrus, ist something bothering thee?” H'aanit asked, tilting her head curiously.

“Oh, ah, well,” he responded, finally looking up to meet her gaze. He rubbed at the back of his neck and his face flushed a bright red, which only confused H'aanit more. “I just...um, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? Whatten ist it, then?”

“Uh, well, my dear...I was just...I-I mean, I was thinking that...Uh-Um...” Cyrus rambled on, until H'aanit cut him off.

“Cyrus, thou can telleth me anything. Juste spit it out.” H'aanit said, an amused smirk crossing her face as he swallowed hard.

“H'aanit.” Cyrus said, a serious look suddenly crossing his face. “I...I want you to...peg me.”

Unfortunately for her, H'aanit had been in the middle of eating a spoonful of porridge, and she started choking on it from the shock of what she had just heard. He wanted her to _what?_ Cyrus had jumped up from his seat and was hitting her back firmly to help her clear her airway. She recovered and took a few deep breaths, and looked up to see Cyrus fidgeting with his coat, his face as red as a tomato. She blinked at him, not sure of how to respond to his, uh, interesting request, but she didn't have to when he suddenly snapped out of his embarrassed stupor and looked out the window.

“Oh-Oh dear, I'm going to be late!” Cyrus exclaimed, scrambling to quickly finish the last few bites of his food and run out the door. He paused in the threshold and ran back to H'aanit, hugging her and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

“Have a good day, my love.” Cyrus said, smiling sheepishly, “We can, ah, talk further when I get home. It might be a bit late, though. I have to grade the exams later today.”

“Aye, 'tis okay. I apparently haveth some...research to do today.” H'aanit said, smirking as Cyrus sputtered with embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out, and he instead retreated out the door, but not before smacking his face into the door frame. H'aanit burst out laughing as the door closed. Her laughter soon faded, and she felt her face flush a light pink. What should she do now? She glanced down at Linde, who tilted her head and purred when H'aanit reached down and scratched under her chin.

“Methinks a trip into town ist in order.” she said, chuckling as Linde meowed in response. Linde stayed behind to watch the house, and H'aanit was off to do her very important research.

After paying a visit to the local apothecary - H’aanit thought that he would be shocked by her incredibly awkward questions, but he was not bothered, claiming that he had answered much, much weirder inquiries, and she decided that she did not want to know what he meant by that – and perusing the market for other supplies, H'aanit returned home and busied herself with target practice and making arrows until Cyrus arrived. They continued their discussion over dinner, and they quickly ended up in their bedroom, leading to H'aanit's current position.

Cyrus was lying naked on the bed, face down and ass up, with his hands tied behind his back with the ribbon that normally held his hair in place. H'aanit was kneeling behind him, also naked, except for the ebony cock that was attached to the harness that she wore. A bottle of oil sat on the nightstand, and H'aanit's slicked up fingers moved inside of Cyrus, working him until he was ready.

H'aanit was surprised at how much Cyrus seemed to be enjoying this – his fully erect cock and the loud moans escaping him told her that much – and she was even more surprised at how much she was enjoying it herself, and she hadn't even started fucking him yet. It was exhilarating, watching Cyrus writhe with pleasure, his wrists straining against their bonds as he gasped and jerked with every thrust of her fingers inside of him. Knowing that she was causing him this much pleasure made her all kinds of hot and bothered. But she would ignore her own needs for now; she wanted to focus on pleasing her lover the best that she could.

“H-H'aanit, please.” Cyrus whined, his hazy eyes glancing back at her as he panted heavily. H'aanit chuckled and leaned over, pressing herself against his back and lowering her lips to his ear.

“Patience, love.” H'aanit whispered, deciding to tease him a bit by running the fingers of her free hand over his chest. She felt Cyrus shiver under her touch and another moan escaped him. “I do not wanteth to hurten thee.” He opened his mouth to protest further, but H'aanit quickly thrust three of her fingers inside him, and he groaned as he threw his head back.

“Ah! H'aanit, I-I'm ready, please...” Cyrus said, looking back at her again with pleading eyes.

“Mmm, ready for whaten?”

“H'aanit...why must you tease me so?” Cyrus complained, a pout crossing his flushed face. H'aanit chuckled and removed her fingers from inside of him.

“I just liketh torturing thee sometimes. Thou hast some interesting reactions.” H'aanit said, as she reached over to grab the bottle of oil. Cyrus watched over his shoulder as she applied a generous amount to the artificial cock attached to her harness, and Cyrus inhaled sharply as H'aanit stroked it painfully and deliberately slow.

“Gods, H'aanit, that's so...ngh!” Cyrus said, but was interrupted when H'aanit grabbed his cock with her other hand and gave it a few pumps, causing the rest of his words to dissolve into a strangled groan.

“I do liketh the sounds thee ist making.” H'aanit growled low in Cyrus' ear as she grazed her teeth over his shoulder. Cyrus arched and pulled against his restraints again.

“H'aanit, please, just...fuck me already.” Cyrus growled, his patience finally wearing thin. H'aanit chuckled and leaned back, moving herself into the proper position.

“Cyrus, please telleth me if I am hurting thee. I doen not wanten that.” H'aanit said with a serious tone. Cyrus chuckled and nodded.

“I will. I trust you completely, my dear.” he said. H'aanit was satisfied with that answer, and she applied one last coating of oil just to be safe. Cyrus frowned and wiggled his ass at H'aanit impatiently, causing her to bark out a laugh.

“Honestly, Cyrus, thou ist laughibly eager foren this.”

“Well, yes, but you seem to be enjoying yourself too, dearest.”

“Aye.” H'aanit said, feeling her cheeks flush. She decided that she had made Cyrus wait long enough, so she gripped his hip with one hand and used the other to guide the strap into the right position, and she slowly pushed inside of him.

“Oh, gods!” Cyrus moaned, as he pushed back towards H'aanit, and she pushed deeper in response, until the strap was all the way inside of him. He panted heavily as he squirmed beneath her, and H'aanit was becoming increasingly turned on by his reactions, much to her surprise.

“Please, H'aanit. M-Move.” Cyrus pleaded, turning his head to look at H'aanit with eyes hazy with lust. She nodded and started out rocking into him in a slow rhythm, gripping his hips with both hands for leverage. Cyrus let out a moan with each thrust, his wrists tugging against their restraints as H'aanit continued to fuck him silly.

“H-Harder, ah, faster, please!” Cyrus begged, and H'aanit obliged, quickening the movement of her hips as she slammed into him over and over. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her heartbeat was hammering in her ears. Gods, Cyrus was so incredibly hot, and she couldn't help but let out a moan herself. Only he could have this effect on her, and she on him. She relished in the fact that she was the only on who got to see him like this, and would ever see him like this.

H'aanit noticed that Cyrus’ breathing had become erratic; he was getting close to his breaking point. She leaned down and pressed herself flush against his back, reaching around with one hand to grasp his cock so that she could pump it in time with her thrusts.

“Ah, H'aanit, I'm-” Cyrus started, but the rest of his words were turned into a strangled cry as he shuddered hard. H'aanit pumped his cock as he came, cum spurting onto the bed, and H'aanit was glad that she had the foresight to lay a towel down under them.

With a pleased sigh, Cyrus collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. H'aanit carefully pulled out of him and removed her harness. She untied the ribbon holding his wrists together and gently rolled Cyrus over, cupping his face in her hands.

“Howen was it, love?” she asked, and Cyrus chuckled as he looked at her with adoration sparkling in his eyes.

“Ah, my dear. It was wonderful. Truly better than I could have ever imagined. Thank you.” he said, a satisfied smile crossing his face.

“I am glad.” H'aanit said, and she moved to start cleaning up, but Cyrus stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“Cyrus?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Ah, H'aanit, where are you going? You most certainly deserve a reward for that excellent performance.” Cyrus said, and H'aanit flushed, the heat that she had felt between her legs while she was fucking Cyrus returning in full force.

“B-But, Cyrus, isn't thou tired?” H'aanit asked, and Cyrus just chuckled and pulled at her arm until she was on her hands and knees over him.

“My darling, it would behoove me to make sure that your needs are met as well. Especially since you seemed to be enjoying yourself too.” Cyrus said, smirking as he slid a hand up her thigh and slipped a finger over her clit, and she inhaled sharply, biting back a moan. Cyrus' fingers moved farther back and he thrust one inside of her, and she couldn't hold back this time and moaned loudly.

“Ah, my dear, you do make the loveliest sounds when I pleasure you.” Cyrus purred, and he removed his finger and pulled on H'aanit's thighs, prompting her to move until she was positioned over Cyrus' head.

“Cyrus, what-” H'aanit started, but was cut off when Cyrus pulled her down close enough so that he could swipe his tongue over her clit. Her startled gasp quickly turned into a moan as he continued his ministrations, and H'aanit quickly placed her hands on the wall in front of her to steady herself.

“Ah, g-gods.” H'aanit moaned, biting her lip as Cyrus began thrusting two fingers inside of her. She writhed above him as he pleasured her relentlessly, and she did not last long at all as she soon cried out as intense pleasure racked through her body. Cyrus did not let up as he helped her ride out her orgasm, and she reflexively ground her hips down. She panted as her orgasm subsided, and she realized that Cyrus was pushing at her thighs, his muffled voice sounding distressed.

“C-Cyrus?” H'aanit said, quickly rolling off of him. He sputtered and gasped for air, and she realized that she almost suffocated her lover.

“I-Ist thou okay?” H'aanit asked, her face flushing a bright red with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Cyrus' sputtering soon dissolved into uncontrollable laughter as he took H'aanit's hands and pulled her down onto the bed next to him.

“I'm, ah, alright.” Cyrus said, laughing again as H'aanit pouted at him. “Honestly, my dear H’aanit, I can most certainly think of worse ways to die than being suffocated between the thighs of the most beautiful woman in the world.” He laughed again when H'aanit swatted at him playfully, and her laughter soon joined his as they settled down into the blankets, snuggled in each other's arms.

“I thank you again, my dear, for humoring my odd request. I do hope it was enjoyable for you as well.” Cyrus said, gently brushing the sweaty hair out of H'aanit's face and placing a tender kiss on her lips. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer so that his head was resting on her chest.

“Aye, 'twas surprisingly enjoyable.” H'aanit said, nuzzling her face against his hair. “I am most looking forward to next time.” Cyrus tilted his head so that he was looking her in the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? You enjoyed it that much?”

“Indeed. Thou maketh the most interesting sounds when thou ist getting fucked into the bed.”

“Oh, my dear, hearing such vulgar language from you gets me all kinds of hot and bothered.” Cyrus said, tracing a finger slowly along H'aanit's jawline. She grinned and Cyrus suddenly found himself flipped over, arms pinned to the bed by her incredible strength.

"Ist that so?" H'aanit whispered in his ear, nibbling lightly on Cyrus' earlobe, and he shivered noticeably under her.

“Oh, oh yes.” Cyrus breathed, and he was prevented from saying more when her lips roughly captured his, and they spent the rest of the night greatly enjoying the pleasure of each other's company.


End file.
